


Honeymoon

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Loving You [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper and Tony get married, they have a little wedding with only friends and family :)





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my awesome beta: a-citizen-of-asgard because she's the reason my inner writer voice sounds right in English. Thank You Shannon for helping me when I needed you. You are THE BEST.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS for "SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING"

**2018**

The hotel suite is quiet, except for the muffled sound Pepper Potts makes as she breathes. Tony Stark is lying on the enormous bed in silence, one arm carelessly leaning behind his head and the other slipping lazily over Pepper's body, placing soft caresses on her creamy skin, tracing a map with his fingers over her delicious scattered freckles. She remains wrapped around him, resting her head over his bare chest. Her gorgeous golden red hair, exquisitely scrambled, drapes over his shoulders and falls cascading over where Tony's heart beats rhythmically. He has always adored following the curve of her spine and dimples in the lower part of her back with his hands. Usually he would slide his hands over her yummy buttocks and squeeze them with delight. But now she is asleep and he doesn't want to wake her up, so he holds back a little while his fingers go up again, drawing circles on her left flank. They have the sheets tangled between them and their breathing is synchronized. Suddenly, as he roams his eyes over the room, Tony notices a fixed spot reflected on the wall in front of them.

Something glows in the dark. Throws small white flashes of light in all directions of space.

He can't take his eyes off the strange luminous phenomenon.

And suddenly he realizes what it is.

He must have been half stunned by the lack of sleep for not having noticed before. The dim lamp on the bedside table makes the metal shine. Tony smiles to himself at the thought of how he has always been terrified of this thing, or has pitied for years those, in his own opinion, poor unsuspecting souls who have let themselves be given one of these. Now he looks at it with delightful admiration because the only thing he can feel about the small object is love. Awe, even mild jitteriness. He has little butterflies flying wild inside his stomach, just thinking about how it is the material proof that he's just married his Pepper. He has this tiny white gold ring on his left finger to prove it. He even feels a terrible desire to show it off with pride to everyone.

Everything was perfect, he thinks exhilarated. Their big day was awesome, surprisingly without incident. No crazy villain or murderer came to spoil their party. He didn't fall headlong down the aisle, he didn't make any mistake with his vows (which he wrote and memorized only the evening before), he did not even spoil his speech. Tony is more than surprised, even euphoric, that something went well in his life finally. He can't erase even now the stupid smile of satisfaction that has been on his face since the officiant declared them, Pepper and him, husband and wife.

_He remembers so vividly the moment she walked down the aisle, so beautifully stunning, his bride. Pepper was all smiles as she joined him and their hands intertwined. He was nearly sobbing with emotion, Rhodey noticed beside him and squeezed his shoulder in order to calm him. It was the best man's duty after all._

_"My two favourite seals are finally getting married. Who would have guessed?"_

_"I had!" Phil Coulson said from a nearby bench. "But I thought it would have happened sooner. Sure Mr. Stark's fault…" He joked amused._

_"Hey, Not Dead Anymore Agent shut up! I'm already regreting sending you an invitation to MY wedding" Tony said looking in his direction._

_"I invited him to OUR wedding, honey. You were too angry at him because of all the fake death thing, remember?" Pepper sweetly added caressing his chin._

_Everyone had laughed. Tony blushed and looked away embarrassed. Now everyone knew he cared deeply about Coulson._

_"It was a long time coming. I thought they were already married when I first met them!" Natasha added from behind Pepper. It was the bridesmaid duty to keep the ceremony going._

_"I kept the engagement ring safe for him since 2008!" Happy added from behind Tony and Rhodey. "Speaking of rings… Kid you got the wedding bands?"_

_"Yeah, yes… I think they are in here somewhere…" Peter Parker stammered from behind him while searching all his pockets. First his pants pockets, then his jacket pocket._

_Happy rolled his eyes. "Giving this kind of delicate job to amateurs… It can't end well…"_

_Rhodey laughed and slammed Happy's shoulder playfully._

_"Yes, I found them!" Peter yelled giving the two elegant white gold wedding bands to Rhodey._

_Pepper and Tony laughed hard._

_Looking again into Pepper's eyes he added "Okay, sweetheart. Can we start with this wedding thingy before another of our friends makes fun of this handsome groom?"_

_"I don't know, honey. I'm enjoying myself so much" Pepper softly smiled._

_Then they expressed their mutual love in front of all their friends and family. Pepper was trembling when he put the wedding band on her finger and his eyes where bright with happy tears too when it was his turn to receive the proof of their comittment. When the officiant declared them "husban and wife" Tony felt happier than ever before in his entire life and swung his wife in the air and then kissed her tenderly and passionately in front of the cheering crowd._

_He smiles as he remembers that he was so happy during the after party and had even been so charming with Pepper's mother while dancing with her and had a beer with his newly found brother-in-law Daniel and Rhodey in total camaraderie. Everything had rolled so smoothly: the ceremony, the cutting of the cake... Even his first official dance with Pepper as a married couple. He had always been a good dancer and besides being with Pepper, what could go wrong?_

_Truth is he was also looking forward to the moment when the unmistakable melody that both considered their song, started to play. Tony looked for Pepper through the room. He located her at last, talking to Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill in the far corner of the bar, and smiled fondly. He then took a deep breath and made his way to the center of the dance floor ready to perform. Pepper, the white goddess in that absolutely sweeping gown clinging to her torso, slid gracefully towards him, dragging the tail of the dress across the floor and giving him a huge fool in love smile, a faithful reflection of the very same that he must have been wearing himself._

_"Are you ready Mr. Stark?" She asked as he was there stunned, not losing detail of her full of happiness face, framed by two strands of gold reddish hair that fell loose from her bun._

_"Let's do this, Mrs. Stark" He responded finally. Taking her tiny hand in his and putting the other around her waist, drawing her to him as much as he could in a single movement, enjoying her closeness and the intoxicating scent of her skin. Pepper, in turn, slid her hand along Tony's arm and finally laid her other one on his neck, fiddling with the soft brown hair there with affection._

_Both began to move their feet gradually, wishing to be as close as possible to each other during the song. Tony widened his smile, happily._

_"What's that big smile for?" Pepper asked sweetly when she noticed, and smiled at him too._

_One of those smiles that could illuminate the whole room._

_"It's… It's just… We, Pep…" He said looking into those eyes that knew him so well, talking in a whisper so as not to break the magic of the moment. "I can't believe that we are really here, opening the dance, like any couple, having a normal wedding and a wonderful day. I wasn't sure we could be normal."_

_Pepper laughed again in a low voice._

_"Love is like that. We should both know it already, love is complicated, passionate, unexpected and many other things. But I wouldn't change my feelings for you, Tony. Not even everything we've been through to get here. You're my World."_

_"And You are mine" He answered in a soft murmur "You already know that"_

_She nodded as Tony turns her gently, following the rhythm of the song._

_By now all guests are gathered around them, watching them dance sweetly on the dance floor, and the photographer took several shots to capture the beautiful moment, as he had been doing all afternoon. Neither of them realized, however, because they were engrossed in their little world of two. Swinging in soft cadence and feeling each other to the beat of the music. Their loved ones starting to join them harmoniously on the dance floor._

_"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me" She states out of the blue._

_He smiled broadly at her. Noticing all their loved ones dancing around them._

_"Look where we are, wife. That's pretty obvious at this moment in time." Then he was serious again. "I want to spend it loving you, Pep"_

_She stared into his brown eyes intently._

_"I'm just sure of one thing. Having you at my side everyday it's always been the highlight of my life, Tony. And that could never change"_

_Tony smiled at her and leaned forward. His lips touched Pepper's lips slightly before moving again, searching for a deeper kiss. Pepper closed her eyes tightly before meeting his demanding mouth. They kissed while they danced and it couldn't be a more perfect moment. Pepper's hand on Tony's neck, pulling him hard against her, until she was sure to receive a good kiss from her brand new husband. His mouth opening a little wider for her. Deepening their encounter._

_A passionate kiss, sweet and full of love._

_Their eyes smiled excitedly as they parted._

_"I love you, Mrs. Stark" He said._

_"I love you too, Mr. Stark" Pepper assured him with damp eyes. Crying small tears of pure happiness._

_What came next was no longer so innocent and remembering it to the smallest detail puts a huge silly smile on his face as he recalled it. Their wonderful wedding night, just for them, in the hotel's biggest suite._

_The temperature between them began to warm up in the hotel corridor, their bodies yearning for contact. They had stormed into the newlyweds suite, Tony gathered up all his willpower to pause and take her in his arms, crossing the threshold together as the tradition dictates. Then they had continued kissing uncontrollably and giving each other desperate caresses, removing of their clothes as fast as possible._

_It was not without hard work and effort that he succeeded in unbuttoning her wedding dress, breaking all those damn little buttons off the demon, impatient for all the time it took him, then slipped it all over her body and throw it to the ground. It was impossible to unbutton them, so he simply pulled them off and broke half of them. He was barely celebrating his victory over the cursed garment, when Pepper whirled and screamed at him, seeing the tattered dress on the floor._

_"What did you do? You just destroyed my beautiful wedding dress! I wanted to keep it as a good memory of today!"_

_"It was imposible to take it off of you, Pep!" He tried to exlain. "What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tony asked between excited and frightened. She was looking at him with fiery determination, a look that he knew too well since they were a couple._

_"You are oh so going to pay for this, Tony..." She whispered in his ear in that lusty voice that made his skin shiver and another part of his anatomy very awake._

_Then Pepper took charge of the situation, snatched his dress shirt open and pulled away his dark red tie. Then she kissed him in such a way that he forgot where he was and where he was walking to. Until it was too late, the alcohol of the party flooding his system and nullifying his coordination. He fell over the bed and then tried to get up, sitting in it. He looked up and found Pepper's sexy smile hovering over him._

_Then she gave a quick kiss to his lips and suddenly got up, the wonderful hotness of her skin going away from his eager embrace. She was enjoying teasing him too much for his own good._

_"Pep, come on it's our wedding night and your being such a teaaaaaa… Oh my God, seeeee"_

_Now she was in front of him dancing erotically as she kept taking off her underwear sensually, one garment after another, in a private striptease party only for him, until she was in only her virginal white garterbelt and tights. All her most delightful body parts exposed in front of him. So oh forbiddenly naked. For a final sensual touch she let go of her hair, undoing the bun in top of her head and letting the strands of gold reddish hair fall free over her shoulders. Such an erotic and enticing vision. As if the room wasn't warmer enough, Tony began to gasp, wide-eyed, waiting in anticipation for her next move._

_He was already so hard and ready for her._

_"You are mine" She said into his ear hoarsely. "Entirely mine" And then she took his mouth kissing him hard._

_The kiss went on until they both needed air to breath. Their throaths in flames._

_"Pepper… Honey…" Tony whispered hotly into her ear with his voice barely audible "I need you. That striptease was incredible but I want to touch you…Please…"_

_"I know, but I wanted to give you something special while I was wearing this sexy white lingerie." She said climbing into the bed, slowly crawling over him and resting there hovering over her husband's warm body._

_He raised his big brown chocolate eyes to look at her and quickly kissed her sweet lips. Then he took off his shoes and socks with two quick movements of his feet and sent them to the back of the room with a hard kick, along with his pants and his underwear, undressing fast, eager to feel Pepper's skin over his own._

_His full hard erection raised up between them. Her wife giggled at the sight of his arousal._

_"I figured you would appreciate a little teasing" She winked an eye to him._

_Pepper was so unbearingly hot and sweet in that moment. She seemed unreal._

_"It's been amazing honey. You just looked like some sort of celestial dominatrix ready to spank me so hard for being such a bad boy. Such an odd and erotic combination. It sure has been hot as hell, Pep" He sighed deeply, then playfully pinched her bare bottom._

_He smiled in wonder about the fact that his wife, understood his wishes up to that level. That she would know how he would appreciate something like that, without having to ask for it first. Being aware of the most hidden secret desires of his subconscious._

_"Oh sure, love. It would have been such a waste of a very great fantasy of yours..." She smiled devilishly at him._

_"We need to do this again…" He finally said as he sweetly caressed her chin with two fingers._

_"Yeah, but first I want you to touch me all night long, Tony… I'm dying to have you…"_

_She was so perfect and incredible. And totally his for evermore. Tony's heart swelled with pure joy at the thought._

_"It's what I want the most, my beloved wife" He said with a mixture of affection and joke in his voice "Come here…" He brought her over his body, changing their position, Pepper laughed in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his goatee teasingly, as he placed her beneath him fondling every part of her body with his hands. "I need you so much, baby… You don't even imagine how much…" His brown eyes sparkled with deep and pure emotion. "It must be because now you are mine, more than ever"_

_"Oh Tony, yeah I get it. It's so hot just thinking about having you as my husband. Makes me want you even more…"_

_"Pepper…"_

_They kissed again, devouring each other softly. Both lit with a consumming passion, love and desire continued to slip between the sheets, rolling one over the other. The engineer carefully undressed her, sliding his hands up and down her precious legs. Then he got into position above Pepper and made love to her very softly, in slow cadence. He penetrated her, merging with her, both enjoying their intimate union. He lifted her upper body from the bed and embedded her against him, joining their mouths and interlacing their hands, wedding bands sliding over each other. They moved as a single body, all sensations unconsciously amplified by their new bond as husband and wife. Neither of them held back, leaving their emotions and their affection for the other to flow freely over the sheets of the enormous bed. Simply caressing each other with their hands and their mouths, making themselves enjoy each other thoroughly, serenely. Each piece of skin burning through the skin of the other._

Tony's breath is still stuck in his throat, remembering their intense wedding night. The vivid memories of this special day, which marks the beginning of the rest of his life. A wonderful wife who loves him and will always be with him... In a few years there may even be more in their home because Pepper and he could have a couple of naughty children... Tony thinks about how much he would like to have a girl with that beautiful gold reddish hair and Pepper's beautiful blue eyes, or a mischievous dark-haired boy always distracted into doing no good… He thinks about how it would be to have fun with both of them in the workshop, creating tools and repairing engines, just playing with his children... Yes, one day he will be ready to be a father...

Not right now, of course. It's too soon. He wants to keep Pepper to himself some more. But he's never thought about a brilliant future until now and feels such a joy in the fact of finally having that perfect family everyone dreams about. He always thought he'd die alone. Never thought that the family thing was made for him. But now he's never been so sure of wanting to keep something in his entire life.

It's just in that moment when Pepper moves over him, breathing softly in a whisper and stretching her muscles a little letting herself fall over Tony to rest there.

"Mmmm honey… Why are the lights still on?" She sleepily mumbles over his chest.

Tony looks down at the beautiful woman who is sprawled around his body, hugging him like a loving octopus.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, baby. I can't sleep. I was thinking about a lot of things… Before all this…" He pointed out to the scar in the middle of his chest she currently had her head resting on. "I only needed the ARK reactor blue light back then to be able to see in the dark." He pauses and smiles lightly. "But now I need to switch on the lamp" He doesn't say it to her but he loves to see her sleep peacefully by his side. It calms him when he has insomnia. Knowing she's so peaceful beside him. "It is bothering you uh? Let me switch it off."

Pepper opens a puzzled blue eye and looks at him.

"No, it's nothing love… But are you okay? I can't understand how you're not tired from exhaustion after all the strenuous activities of the evening and especially of the night..." The smile on her mouth is somewhere between tender and sexy.

A smile crosses Tony's face, unable to deny that the fabulous sex has exhausted him considerably, but it has been unable to lower him from his wonderful state of natural excitability. There is too much adrenaline rushing through his veins after all that's happened today.

"Oh well, how I am supossed to sleep when my reality is better than my dreams?" He sais happily.

Pepper breathes lightly over him, tickling his chest hair.

"Only you could display one of those cheesy one liners at 3 am in the morning." Tony laughs softly and kisses her on the head. Pepper repositions herself and looks up at him. "So, Mr. Stark what it feels like to be married?"

"With you? Oh it's so so awful…" He answers curving his lips in a faint, almost imperceptible smile.

Pepper strikes a soft but steady punch on his stomach, in that gesture so habitual that she usually keeps for his left shoulder. Tony laughs, openly wide this time.

"Only joking baby…" He starts talking trying to put on a straight face. "No, being entirely honest… I feel as if I could totally relax at last. Complete and strangely happy. Very, very happy." He finishes, his voice full of wonder.

Pepper bends slowly over his lips and gives him a slow, deep, sensual, romantic and passionate kiss that makes both their hearts explode with joy. Their tongues intertwine and they inhale each other for a wonderful few moments. It's a kiss capable of stopping the movement of the world in this same and unique moment just for the two of them.

"What was that, Mrs. Stark?" He whispers barely breathing when they part.

"You know it's Potts-Stark, Tony…" She remarks smiling happily.

"We agreed to use Mrs. Stark in bed. And we are still in bed."

She doesn't argue with him. Because he's right.

"I love you, Tony." She sais instead before falling back to sleep over his muscular chest. God, Pepper loves sleeping over this pillow.

Tony is out of breath still and so excited, but he regains his composure before following Pepper in pursuit of their well-deserved rest. She lies all over him, one of her small arms wedged over his hips, the other behind his head, tangled in the back of his neck, her whole body gloriously glued to his.

"Good night, my beautiful sweet angel" Tony whispers softly in her ear when he's totally sure she can't hear him.

Then he finally succumbs to exhaustion. Both sleeping soundly, as one in other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"For all nights to be wedding nights_  
>  _For all moons to be honeymoons"_
> 
> **Wedding Nights (a song by Joaquin Sabina)**


End file.
